


Lovesick

by ImDoney



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Makoto-centric, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDoney/pseuds/ImDoney
Summary: Makoto and Haru are both going to be late to school, but Haruka doesn't feel good. Makoto takes care of him.





	

“Haru. _Haru._ ”

 

Makoto frowned as Haruka sat in his bathtub, sinking lower with every syllable that came out of his mouth. Makoto was there to pick Haru to walk to school with him, but so far Makoto hadn't made any progress. Even though he had made a habit of getting to Haru’s house far earlier than the time it took them to walk to school at this rate they were going to be late.

 

Haruka looked up at him, the lower half of his face engulfed in the water. He tilted his head up just enough so he wouldn't get a mouthful when he spoke. “I'm sick.”

 

Makoto sighed, a smile on his face despite himself. Haruka could be stubborn and… Odd (really, really odd) but they had been friends for longer than he could remember. To say the least, Makoto had gotten more than just used to it. Haruka’s mannerisms were endearing enough to make Makoto want to not _just_ be friends.

 

Over the years, the emotions Makoto felt towards Haruka started changing. His stomach would twist when he thought of him and his heart would race whenever he saw Haru in the showers after swimming practice. Makoto wasn't naive; he realized he had a crush on his childhood friend as soon as got it.

 

Makoto was dreadfully inexperienced, though. He was never interested in anything more than fleeting romance before Haruka, so he had nothing to call back on besides a few love letters in his locker. He couldn't ask his parents about romance; they would pry until they found out it was Haru he had a crush on, and there was no way Makoto was dealing with _that._ Makoto considered asking Nagisa or Rei, but they were probably even less experienced than him. And asking Haruka about crushes was something Makoto wouldn't even consider. He would say something he would regret, something that would screw up their relationship more than the actual love confession would.

 

Makoto dipped his hand into the bath water, finding it to be on the chilly side of room temperature. _Of course, you're sick. You're always taking baths in cold water_ , Makoto thought, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything. He could feel Haru’s scrutinizing gaze as he closed his eyes and counted to ten.

 

Considerably calmer, the smile that Makoto wore wasn't forced. “The bath’s too cold, Haru. If you get out, I'll take your temperature.” If Haru really was feeling under the weather, then Makoto would stay home and take care of him. It was the off-season, so practice wasn't something he had to worry about and his classes were fine. He would gladly miss a day of school if Haru needed him.

 

Haru nodded and stood up in the bath. Makoto swallowed hard, his eyes glued to Haru’s chest., Seeing Haruka half naked wasn't anything new, but it was different at school during practice compared to at Haru’s house with him in the bath. The way the water droplets clung to his skin looked different than they did during school, even how he _smelled_ was different. He mentioned this phenomenon to his parents one time during dinner (which he immediately regretted after the words left his mouth) which they laughed and said it was the chlorine. He thought it was a silly answer at the time, but thinking about it again, it was too obvious _not_ to be right. Of course, Haru would smell different after swimming in a pool instead of a bathtub. Which was fine, because he liked the way Haru smelled all the time.

 

_I need to stop being so creepy,_ Makoto thought as he turned on his heel, away from Haru’s chest and his thoughts. Was it normal to think about how your best friend smelled while he was half-naked? _It really isn't,_ Makoto concluded as he rummaged for the thermometer in the cabinet of the bathroom. The room was quiet except for the water shifting as he got out of the bathtub.

 

Why was it so awkward in here? It was _never_ awkward with Haru. Ever. Until he had to get his crush, which made him focus on the way Haru’s hands felt and how he looked in his school uniform.

 

Makoto grabbed the thermometer after he heard him walk out of the bathroom. He didn't want to look at his Haruka’s chest (or any part of his half-naked self) more than he had too.

 

Makoto walked out of the bathroom and into Haru’s living room. Haru was seated cross-legged on the floor, droplets of water collecting around him. Was the atmosphere _that_ awkward in the bathroom, so much that Haruka didn't even grab a towel? Makoto hoped it was just a case of Haru’s negligence. If Haruka was fleeing from tense situations than it was worse than anything Makoto could imagine.

 

Makoto sat down next to Haru. He _really_ didn’t look healthy. His face and chest were flushed, and his hair was a mess. _He probably got out of bed and got in the bath right away._ Makoto thought, smiling. Fighting back the urge to kiss Haru’s face and make it flush more, he placed the back of his hand on Haru’s forehead.

 

“Wow,” Makoto exclaimed, pulling back his hand like he touched a burning iron, “you're really hot!”

 

Haru looked into his eyes. They seemed to say “ _Did you really just say that?”_ Makoto felt his eyes widen in turn. _Oh._ Makoto cheeks reddened, almost matching Haru’s in color.

 

“I… I'll take your temperature.” Haruka nodded, his face stoic but his eyes glinting. Makoto had said it without thinking, _and he didn't even mean it like that,_ but at the same time, he _did_ mean it like that. Did Haru know _?_ Makoto bit his lower lip. They knew each other so well but… Makoto would die of embarrassment.

 

_At least he finds it funny,_ Makoto thought, pushing the thermometer into Haruka’s ear. He pressed down the button, letting go once the thermometer lets off a shrill _beep._

 

_“_ Huh,” Makoto said, examining the screen of the thermometer, “101.6. You have a fever.”

 

“I figured.” Haru took the thermometer out of Makoto’s hands and set it on the table next to them. Makoto’s heart started racing at their brief contact. Haru looked at him for a moment, as if searching Makoto’s face for answers, before turning away to the thermometer. A coil of dread settled in Makoto’s stomach; Haruka _was_ more observant than he seemed. _He's probably thought I've been acting weird forever and just hasn't said anything before now,_  Makoto thought.  Thankfully, Makoto was sure that if Haru knew how he felt about him he wouldn't say anything. _At least I have one hope I can hold onto._

 

_“_ You should lay down.” Makoto stood up and outstretched his hand. Haruka grabbed his hand without hesitating. Makoto hoped his hands weren't sweating; the room was so hot Makoto was surprised he couldn't see the heat. Haruka stood up with Makoto’s help, still holding his hand.

 

He didn't let go. Haruka stood, his eyes fixated on their locked hands. Makoto followed his stare down until he landed on their intertwined fingers. For the first time out of all the times he's held hands with Haru, he realized they fitted together perfectly.

 

Makoto and Haruka looked up at the same time, meeting each other's gazes. Haru glanced down to their interlocked hands and back up to Makoto, fast enough that if Makoto wasn't paying attention he would have missed it _. It_ wasn't something he needed to say out loud.

 

Haru leaned in, dangerously close to Makoto lips. Makoto felt breathless, his heart raced. He tightened his grip on Haru to the brink of painful.

 

“Haru, I…” Makoto started, then stopped himself. Haru smoothed his thumb over his own. Makoto smiled, his beating heart settling and his breath slowing.

 

Makoto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Haru’s. Haruka kissed back, his free hand moving to cradle Makoto’s face. This wasn't Makoto’s first kiss, but it was his first with Haru. And that was all that mattered.

 

Haruka’s lips were soft and tasted like toothpaste. It felt clean and refreshing like Makoto was the one who had just taken a bath. Haru’s hands were slightly pruned, but Makoto didn't care. How could he, when he was kissing _Haruka?_ His best friend, who he had loved for so long.

 

To Makoto’s dismay, Haruka pulled away. His hands moved away from Makoto to dangle at his sides instead. Haru kept eye contact, his eyes crystal clear. Despite the kiss, despite _everything,_ Makoto didn't want to misconstrue anything. It felt too good to be true.

 

“Does this mean…” Makoto said, looking anywhere but at Haruka. He looked at the clock: they were thirty minutes late to class. He didn't really want to go in today anyway, not with how his morning might turn out.

 

“It can mean whatever you want it to mean.” Haru finally looked from his face and down to the floor.

 

“Then,” Makoto said, the words falling out of his mouth before he could say anything, “Do you want to go out today?” Makoto winced internally, his mind racing with thoughts of rejection and embarrassment.

 

Haru looked up. Their eyes met and locked. Haru’s were widened and wild, like his question had caught him completely off guard. Makoto felt his breath catch in his throat and his blood rush to his cheeks. _Nope,_ Makoto thought, _I should_ not _have said that._

 

“I mean, when you feel better, and…” Makoto tripped over his words as he fumbled for an explanation. It was _just_ a kiss. “If you don't want to, that's fine too.” He could barely suppress the resigned sigh that threatened to break through.

 

“Makoto,” Haruka said simply, his gaze piercing, “I want to go out with you.”

 

It was his own turn to be shocked. His mouth fell open, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

 

Haru’s gaze softened, and his mouth shifted into a smile. He could feel himself relaxing. The tenseness that seemed to bleed into every interaction they had was gone. Haruka wanting to go out with him felt more normal than anything in the last couple of years.

 

Makoto’s smile turned into a full-fledged grin. He felt light-headed, like his stomach full of butterflies was going to make him throw up. But he also felt at ease.

 

“Haru, do you really feel sick?”

 

Haru's smile grew wider. And at Makoto’s slowly forming deadpan, he began to laugh.

 

They were both going to be late. They _were_ already late. But as Makoto laughed next to his best friend and now _something more_ he couldn't find it in his heart to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's... this. While I was writing this I tried to show and not tell, which is different that how I usually write. I also think it's kinda rushed in some parts, but hey, it's done. Regardless of what I think, I want to know what you think! Feel free to give any constructive criticism or your thoughts. 
> 
> I kinda think Mako is OOC. I haven't seen Free! in years (which is crazy because I used to love it so much!) so I'm just going off by what I remember from the show (mostly Eternal Summer) and what little there is on the wiki lol. Please tell me if Mako or Haru are OOC!
> 
> (I'll rewatch Free! one of these days...) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!


End file.
